What A Week
by chocolate.heaven
Summary: Jasper is having a hard time with everything and to make it worse, everything and everyone in the world seems to be out to get him. Rated T for strange ideas.
1. Surprise

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. I wish I did, but I don't. All props to Stephenie Meyer. :D All characters, places ect are hers. **

This was a week I was not going to forget.

For one, Monday started badly. It was sunny, and for me that would have meant skipping school. But Alice saw that it would cloud over, so I simply wore huge glasses and hoped my hair covered my face.

The second – my car. She'd been running fine on Sunday, as Alice dragged me shopping but "let me drive, to be nice". Well, whatever happened to her in 12 hours, she was not working. All I got was a ride in Emmett's jeep and looking like a fool for climbing out of a manly jeep with huge movie-star sunglasses on.

So I felt like an idiot before school even started.

Lessons were fine, and it seemed to be a movie day throughout the school, so I just put my head on my desk and tried to forget everything. Everybody _else_, though, seemed buzzing about something. I made a mental note to ask Edward what it was.

Then at lunch things got worse. Alice skipped to my side casually, as if she were a magnet, and that was something I enjoyed – like we orbited around each other. We found a table and sat down, waiting for Edward, Emmett and Rosalie.

Rosalie arrived first, and having, I supposed, a soft spot for her "twin", immediately noticed something was bugging me.

"What's wrong?" she asked, leaning towards me.

"Thirsty," I replied. "Someone in this room smells _wonderful_." I groaned, holding my head in my hands.

"Bella's here today." She said gently.

I snapped my pencil in my hands.

"Don't worry, silly." Alice smiled. "Carlisle has a surprise when we get in."

My head snapped up. "Will he let me and Emmett watch TV all night?"

"Maybe," Alice giggled. "I enjoy keeping you in suspense."

"Alice..." I whined. "I'm having a bad enough day as it is."

"Fine," She said. "It's still a surprise, but you WILL be surprised. Trust me."

I sighed and hoped that would be enough.


	2. Unexpected

I dragged myself out of school after the final bell had rung, but instead of heading towards Emmett's car, I walked the other way.

My phone started to ring. I glanced at the caller ID, and then opened it up.

"Alice," I sighed. "What's wrong?"

"Where are you going?" She asked. "It's going to rain. Why walk home?"

"It's relaxing. Is Bella coming round tonight?"

"No," She responded, which surprised me. "Edward's taking her out to the movies."

"Oh, sounds good. What are they seeing?" I asked, genuinely interested.

"A romantic movie." She sounded sad.

I rolled my eyes. "I'll take you to one tomorrow."

"No, you won't." She said moodily. "Carlisle has _plans._"

"Is this the surprise?" I asked.

"Yeah. Anyway, we're nearly back, so get a move on. Love you!"

"Love you..." I sighed, snapping my phone shut.

What were these plans? And why was Alice so mysterious about them? I continued to walk home, feeling sluggish.

I got to the front door, and put my key in the lock. Damn it! It was stuck. Aw, no... I stared at the key, now snapped in half. Esme was going to kill me. I knocked on the door, sighing.

Alice opened it. "You're late." She smiled.

"Sorry, ma'am." I grinned. "So, show me the surprise."

She led me into the living room, where my family was waiting. And... two guests.

"Wow." I said, astonished. "Aro? Jane? What?"

Carlisle spoke. "I was talking to Aro on the phone this morning –"On the phone? Since when did Aro have a _phone?_ "-and I invited him to stay for the week. He brought Jane too. Jasper, you'll have to share with Edward, as Jane will share with Alice."

What? NO!

"But-!"

"Jasper." Esme said sternly.

"Mm, yeah sorry Esme. Okay. I'll _endure _it. As long as I don't have to shopping for another week."

"Deal." Alice said, her face shining. "Now move your stuff into Edward's room. Jane and I have unpacking to do."

Since when were Jane and Alice friends?

Broken car, thirsty, broken key, surprise guests, no Alice for ages...

...what a week this was going to be.


	3. Timewaster

**I do not own Twilight – thank Stephenie Meyer instead. Woo!**

I camped out that night – everybody else had something to do or someone to be with, so I didn't want to feel like a cling-on.

My only problem was what I was going to _do_. I wasn't thirsty, I didn't want to go anywhere particularly exciting, I didn't even have anyone else to talk to – so I had to backtrack a little.

I'd camp out when something outside was worth doing.

That was how I ended up spending the evening with Esme.

"I don't know," I found myself saying to her. "Since Aro and Jane arrived, it's like Alice has no time for me anymore."

"I know, honey." Esme replied. She knew _exactly_ what to say. "And you don't have anything else to do, right?"

"Yeah." I sighed.

"Well, you should schedule some time with your brothers. I'm sure Emmett'll hang out with you at some point. I'm not sure about Edward, though." She smiled. Surprisingly enough, I did too. Edward would be glad to spend some time with me and Emmett... if he could bring Bella.

And then we would probably _not_ be doing guy stuff. I thought about it for a while, though.

"I'll give it a go." I said. "Thanks, Esme."

I smiled. She _was_ like my perfect mother figure.

"Any time, sweetie." She responded.

The next morning, I left a note for Alice on the front of her wardrobe.

_Alice,_

_I'm going to go car racing with Emmett tonight, okay? If you still want to see that movie I'm free, though. See you soon._

_I love you._

_Jasper_

Short but sweet, I guess. Maybe it'd work.

"So, brother." Emmett greeted me as we left the house. "Still on for the race tonight?"

"As long as you don't mangle my car." I grinned. "It's _vintage_."

"You mean _old._" Emmett teased. I frowned.

"The deal's off if you start making comments like that!" I'd struck a deal with him – Rosalie wasn't paying much attention to him lately, so I was going to talk to her and deliver the relevant information back to Emmett.

"Okay! Sorry!"

"Just shut up and get ready." I sighed. "This'll be a long day."

It _was_ a long day – very long indeed. My lessons were dull and tedious, even more so than usual, and I hated a lot of things about that school day. Still, I had racing to look forward to.

Racing was fine, but one of my wheels wasn't. Emmett owed me a new wheel, so I threatened his Jeep with losing a wheel unless he gave me one. Which he did, so the threats were kind of pointless.

Well, that was one day of this visit gone. Now for the rest.


End file.
